


slumberland

by frausorge



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Dallas Stars, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 02:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5230010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frausorge/pseuds/frausorge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Antti is almost asleep when he hears someone calling his name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	slumberland

**Author's Note:**

> With apologies to Winsor McCay. 
> 
> Content notes: No graphic depictions of violence, but does include brief descriptions of canon-typical injuries.

Antti is almost asleep when he hears someone calling his name. It's faint, indistinct, and at first he's not even sure he really heard anything. He punches at his pillow and rolls over. Then he hears it again, closer and clearer, and he blinks and sits up against the headboard. He hears it a third time, and Jason steps into the light.

"There you are," Jason says. "We found you!" He tugs his toque down over his ears.

"We missed you, kid," Patrick says. He scrubs his knuckles over his eyes and pushes his hair back off his forehead. 

"Been looking for you," Adam says, and presses his hand to his mouth.

Their sweaters are shifting, flickering, from red to teal to green. Jason's smiling. Patrick's smirking. Adam looks a little pale.

"What's wrong?" Antti says.

Adam holds his hand out to show Antti the chip of tooth lying on his palm. "Am I pretty?" he says. Antti shakes his head. 

Adam lifts his hand again and pulls a whole tooth from his mouth. "Am I pretty?"

"No," Antti says.

Adam wipes at the trickle leaking from his lips, then shows Antti his fingers, the stains on them flickering from teal to green to red. "Am I pretty?"

"No!" Antti says. Adam pushes his outstretched hand at Antti's face. Antti jerks away, shoving at Adam's chest, but he overbalances against the missing weight of his pads and pitches sickeningly backward to land-

-on his ass on the floor with the sheets around his shins.

The hotel clock informs him in serene green digits that it's 4:31 AM. Morning skate must be over in Sweden. 

Antti's fingers twitch toward his phone.

"You all right in there?" someone- Jason- calls through the wall.

"Yes," Antti says.

"Don't hurt yourself, Nemo! We need you."

"I am fine," Antti says. He climbs back onto the bed and tugs the blankets firmly over his head.


End file.
